1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring any imbalance of a motorcycle wheel, and to a method for measurement of such imbalance.
2. Related Art
An apparatus such as this and a method such as this are known from DE 39 43 046 A1, with a driver device, which engages in the spokes of the motor cycle wheel, being provided in order to produce a rotationally fixed connection between a main shaft of a wheel balancing machine and the motor cycle wheel which is to be balanced. Furthermore, a driver apparatus which has drivers which can be pressed against the tire running surface of the motor cycle wheel is known under the name “geodyna 1100/2100/2501” from the company prospectus from Hoffmann Werkstatt-Technik GmbH, DE-64311 Pfungstadt.
During an unbalance measurement run, in which the motor cycle wheel is driven by a torque which is produced by an electrical drive on the main shaft, the motor cycle wheel rotates in its own bearings on a clamping shaft which is connected to the driver device.
In the known apparatuses, there is a risk of the measurement result being influenced by the driver device which also rotates during the unbalance measurement run.